


You're sailing from another world, sinking in my sea

by makesometime



Series: Trevor and Sypha Come Home [6]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, This exists for the sole purpose of closing the triangle that I mistakenly left open, Top Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Sypha arches her back, wincing as something clicks noisily back into place and exhales a long breath of relief. It’s only when no one comments on (or celebrates) the severity of the sound that she becomes suspicious.The boys have been quiet too long.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Trevor and Sypha Come Home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662853
Comments: 16
Kudos: 240





	You're sailing from another world, sinking in my sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people, and welcome to more Filth™. I don't know why it took me so long to get to this, and I'm a little surprised I did at all if I'm honest.
> 
> Here's my experiment in writing something with Sypha as the Observer to Adrian switching things up a little bit for him and Trevor.
> 
> (Title from Wolves without Teeth though I really think I've fully mined that song for titles now.)

The air in the bathroom is thick with steam and the scent of Adrian’s herbal concoctions, lending a heady and hazy fog to her brain that Sypha allows herself to drift on. Her shoulders are tight from hunching over books, head aching from a brow pinched with concentration, but the water is just this side of too hot and it’s melting the day off of her quite nicely.

It had been Trevor’s idea to retire to the larger of the bathrooms after they all struck out on research; a moment of sweet consideration that leaves him lightly flushed when she presses a grateful kiss to his cheek. 

(The tenderness of the suggestion is almost immediately undone when she remembers the three of them have never managed to share a bath entirely innocently but she’s not exactly complaining about that.)

Sypha arches her back, wincing as something clicks noisily back into place and exhales a long breath of relief. It’s only when no one comments on (or celebrates) the severity of the sound that she becomes suspicious. 

The boys have been quiet too long.

Cracking open her eyes she finds Trevor pressed up against their third at the other end of the large sunken bath, mouthing at Adrian's throat. The dhampir's eyes are tightly closed and an expression of blissful satisfaction paints his face. 

When his lip pulls back in a weak snarl, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on beneath the water. Trevor chuckles, leaning in to swipe his tongue over Adrian’s fangs when they start to lengthen.

Watching the two of them together is always a delightful treat, especially (and indulgently) when she’s tired enough to remain a spectator. It’s one of the more unexpected benefits to being one part of three.

She continues to watch, lips curving into a small smirk of pleasure when it’s Trevor’s turn to gasp, the arm that Adrian held around his waist dipping below the water, wrist flexing and breaking the petal-dotted surface as fingertips press somewhere very pleasant indeed.

It's been several weeks now since she convinced Trevor to submit to the wisdom of his ancestors and their penis spells. Sypha sighs, sinking further under the water and feeling a warm pulse of heat in her gut at the memory of him clenching around her, the way he shuddered and  _ submitted _ so sweetly to her and Adrian.

She’s been meaning to encourage an exploration of precisely what imagined situation made him  _ clench _ so nicely around her. By the looks of Trevor’s lust-stained cheeks and Adrian’s dark eyes, they might just be amenable now.

“Are we boring you?”

Sypha hums, tipping her head to the side to see Adrian gazing at her, his forearm flexing rhythmically against Trevor’s back. “Not at all.”

His fangs glint in the candlelight. “Your sigh would suggest otherwise.”

“Mm, no. My mind was preoccupied.” She murmurs, after a pause. “It strikes me that there’s one little arrangement we’ve not explored yet.”

Adrian’s nostrils flare as Trevor blinks lazily, clearly searching for some semblance of sense in the midst of a mind that currently only wants to give up control. The hunter shivers in Adrian’s arms, baring teeth against a faint bruise on the dhampir’s throat. 

“Oh?” 

Sypha can’t stifle a wide smile at the unsteadiness in Adrian’s simple utterance, allowing her eyelids to fall closed. Trevor murmurs something across the room that she can’t quite pick up, but his tone is grumbling and irritable with a hint of lingering hunger that even he can’t hide.

“Playing dumb doesn’t suit you, dearest.”

Trevor chuckles, accompanied by the sound of water as he grips the dhampir’s arm and drags it back around his waist. “Funny. Didn’t think anyone could call you stupid with a straight face.”

With a sniff of derision, Adrian leans his head back against the edge of the bath. “Perhaps I just want to hear her say it.”

“All you had to do was ask.” Sypha grins.

Swinging her legs underneath her, she walks towards the pair of men, preening under the way their gazes drop to watch her breasts crest the water with each step. When she gets in close, she reaches out to link her fingers with Trevor’s, squeezes them tight... and draws them back to their lover’s cock.

“Adrian…” She purrs, running her tongue over her lower lip. She leans in conspiratorially close to them both and lowers her voice. “Isn’t it time you fucked Trevor?”

Surely they both knew what she was about to say, but their sharp inhales make her grin regardless. Trevor laughs quietly, recovering before their third to join her in guiding their linked hands up and down, feeling Adrian pulse within their grip.

“I could be convinced.”

Trevor snorts, drawing his hand away and pushing himself to the edge of the sunken bath. He looks back over his shoulder and then pushes himself out of the water, lingering for a moment with his ass just clear of the water and his arms braced in a way that makes Sypha feel a little dizzy with arousal.

“I didn’t think it was that fucking unappealing a concept.”

The water barely shifts when Adrian moves quicker than her eyes can trace, covering the other man’s broader figure with his own, rocking his hips forcefully into Trevor’s ass. 

“Oh give over.” He murmurs, sucking a mark into Trevor’s shoulder. “It would be an honour.”

Sypha melts at the way Trevor relaxes in the face of Adrian’s soft honesty, pushing herself up to sit on the edge of the bath. “You’re quite a sight like this, but might I suggest the bedroom?”

Adrian’s laughter echoes through the room as he pulls away and climbs out of the water. “Only the most comfortable of locations for Trevor’s second deflowering.”

“I think we’re up to three now.” Trevor mutters, joining them both and taking their hands to drag them out of the room. “But who’s counting?”

#

Sypha worries her lip between her teeth as they get closer to their bedroom, her mind choosing the silence of their approach to fixate on whether it was the right choice to spring this on them. The thought of anyone feeling compelled makes her feel a little uneasy...

…Until she gets an up close view of Adrian using all his supernatural strength to pin Trevor to the wall of the bedroom almost as soon as they get inside. Trevor snarls out a chuckle before Adrian kisses it away, the hunter’s hand moving quickly to grasp both their cocks. She allows any lingering fear to drop just like the lustful swoop in her stomach. 

Fighting through the head-spinning thrill of it, Sypha moves closer and smiles at the way that Trevor’s other arm instinctively reaches out to hook around her waist as soon as she’s within reach. She watches their kiss, sees the flash of Adrian’s fangs against Trevor’s tongue and then the dhampir is pulling back with a gasp, pitching away from their little huddle. She throws out her arm to steady him, even as Trevor turns to her instead.

His lips are swollen and stained as they meet hers and  _ oh _ it is quite remarkable how quickly it stopped being a concern to taste blood in her kisses. 

She feels the weight of Adrian’s golden gaze on them as she kisses Trevor, his fingers spreading over her hip to keep her close while his other hand continues to move between his and Adrian’s bodies. Slower now, but enough to keep them teetering on some threshold of pleasure.

" _ Trevor… _ "

The soft gruffness of Adrian's voice sends pleasant little shivers down her spine. Trevor pauses, pulling away from her to shoot Adrian a look that is frankly obscene. 

"Adrian?" 

"Over the bed, if you please."

Trevor's jaw drops, just a little, heat and irritation flashing in his eyes. He pushes past Adrian and stomps over to the bed, muttering something that sounds like  _ common fucking harlot  _ without very much venom. 

Sypha chuckles, rising up on her tiptoes to press her lips to Adrian's throat. He loops his arm around her and leans into the contact with a faintly hungry hum, watching Trevor arrange himself over the end of the bed.

"I'll fetch you the oil. You best see to Trevor before he starts complaining."

Heading towards one of the bedside tables, Sypha both hears and feels the disturbance of air that indicates Adrian's phasing, faster than her eyes would be able to track. She rummages around and fights the urge to look back over her shoulder, training her ears on their location instead.

There’s a growl, a laugh and then — .

"Holy shitting fuck!" 

Spinning on her heel she finds Trevor's eyes wide and unfocused, Adrian knelt with bowed head behind him. She can see nothing beyond Adrian's hands spreading the hunter wide and the familiar, hungry pinch of his brow but it is clear what exactly he’s doing.

_ Oh. That's new.  _

Trevor's expression cycles through surprise and arousal and she nearly fumbles the bottle of oil when he lets out a groan so brokenly needy that it shoots straight to her core. 

"The fuck, Adrian?" He breathes the words out between gasps and anxious shifts of his hips, pushing closer and pulling away all at once. "Where'd you pick that up?" 

Their lover doesn’t reply, dragging his lips over the rise of Trevor’s ass and letting his fangs dig into the curve of muscle. His eyes shine as he catches her gaze, sharing a secret smile with her before returning to the swirling of his tongue.

Trevor shouts again, turning his face into the mattress to hide the flush burning high on his cheeks. Sypha spurs into motion and climbs onto the bed, scooting closer to the pair. It honestly wouldn’t have surprised her if he was familiar with this act but… 

“Fuckkkkkk.”

Well, apparently not.

Sypha reaches out to tangle her fingers in the damp mop of Trevor’s hair, tightening and releasing her fingers to tug at the strands and draw frantic whines from his throat. The casual way that Trevor allows them to undo him makes her feel giddy each and every time. Their wholehearted protector letting himself be vulnerable under their care.

“Aren’t you a sight.” She says through a wicked smile, watching gooseflesh chase over his arms.

Adrian pulls back with a growl caught in his throat, his fingers biting bruises into Trevor’s hips. “And your heartbeat…” He says on an amused exhale. 

Trevor grinds his hips into the edge of the bed, tipping his head just enough to not muffle his speech. “What of it?”

“I’ve never heard you so excited.”

Adrian smiles through Trevor’s grumbled cursing and draws a hand away to hold it out to her. His amusement fades to tender affection when she curves her fingers around his wrist, drumming at his own pulse. If he expects her to pass him the oil he hides it remarkably well when she carefully pours the viscous liquid over his fore- and middle finger.

“I’d tell you to take him apart, but you seem to have already done so.”

Trevor gives a weak laugh, pliant and lovely. “There’s  _ more _ ?!”

“Mmhm. So  _ much _ more.” Sypha hums as Adrian circles a finger teasingly over and into him. He groans in such a pretty way that she feels momentarily lightheaded, looking to Adrian to find his eyes wide, irises thin circles around dilated pupils.

It’s no different to every other time he’s been opened up under their careful touch but it  _ feels _ distinct somehow, watching Adrian slip a second finger into their lover and slowly start to scissor him open.

“ _ Relax _ , Trevor.” Adrian murmurs, sliding his free hand in a soothing motion over the other man’s flank.

“Easy for you to say, Fangs.”

Adrian reaches out once more for her to top him up, gaze fixed on the likely flush of her cheeks, the way she can’t help but squirm against the pulsing between her legs. “Maybe a distraction is in order.”

Trevor immediately lifts his chin and stares straight into her eyes, all but making grabbing hand motions in her direction. “ _ Please _ .”

Sypha smirks, shifting her weight until she’s sat on her backside in front of him, legs crossed. “Oh Trevor, you’re so pretty when you beg.”

The stubborn set of his jaw and the fire in his eyes is enough to promise her more than a good time, so she hooks her legs over his shoulders... and shrieks when his hands grip her ass and jerk her close enough for him to bury his face in her core.

Through the desperate swiping of Trevor’s tongue she can feel every way that Adrian pushes harder, or crooks his fingers deeper. He suckles at her clit and groans, vibrations chasing through her and leaving her fit to topple over. Bracing her weight on her hands, she angles herself into the press of his mouth, greedy and wanton, barely able to keep her eyes open.

She can practically  _ hear _ Adrian smirk as he watches them, smugly confident in the face of how thoroughly he’s undoing Trevor (and by extension, her). It makes him even more compelling than he has any right being, and she grits her teeth around a curse when Trevor shoves his tongue deeper inside her.

All too soon her legs are trembling, heel digging into the span of Trevor’s scapula. She can feel him muttering encouragement and nonsense into her cunt, wants to fight the waves of pleasure that threaten to overwhelm her… until she peers down to find Adrian with three fingers curling deep inside him and can’t help but shudder helplessly through her orgasm.

“Exemplary distraction, Sypha.” 

She flips Adrian off just to hear him laugh, falling back into the mattress and feeling Trevor wipe his mouth against her inner thigh. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

“You ready for me, Belmont?”

She hears Trevor choke down the urge to snipe back, and forces herself up on her elbows to see him weakly nodding his head instead. 

Adrian is majestic at the best of times but standing naked behind their lover, flushed cock in hand, he is akin to some Greek god, flawless perfection and  _ all theirs _ . Sypha watches him brace a hand against the small of Trevor's back as he kicks the hunter’s legs slightly wider, then positions himself just  _ so _ .

When he starts to move inside the air in the room changes, feeling like they’re all on the cusp of a wave about to break on the shore. Trevor tenses, one hand gripping her thigh and the other fisting in the sheets, and then all at once…  _ submits. _

Adrian curses, long and fluently in at least three different languages, staring slack-jawed at where Trevor is taking him in. He glances up at her, must see something in the way she’s watching, and jerks forward a couple of inches more.

Trevor’s hand clenches the sheets so tightly that for a moment she worries he might cause them to rend apart. Her eyes trace along the breadth of his shoulders, the smallness of his waist, tracking down to where Adrian’s hand cup his ass. 

Sypha curves her hand over the top of Trevor’s head once more, carding her fingers through his hair as Adrian slowly moves inside. She can’t seem to settle her gaze on any one point, torn between the pinching of Trevor’s brow, the glazed look in Adrian’s eyes and the place where they are joined.

Trevor’s back flexes as he fights the lingering urges to steer this encounter, Adrian giving one final shove before stilling, seeming awed and overwhelmed in equal measure.

“Good?” She asks quietly.

Trevor barks out a laugh, flexing his hands uselessly. “Never fucking better.”

Adrian pauses. As much to let Trevor get used to the feeling as to clear his own head, she suspects. After a moment he draws out, his fingers spreading over Trevor’s ass and nails lengthening as he begins to thrust, slow at first but increasingly confident when the man beneath him arches up into the contact.

“Put your back into it.” Trevor moans after a moment, giving a broken laugh when Adrian does just that. 

The dhampir angles his thrusts enough to hit Trevor’s prostate, over and over til it likely verges on overstimulation. He snarls through the way it makes Trevor shout and buck into him, arm flailing in search for some sort of purchase. Sypha catches up Trevor's hand, threading their fingers and gripping him hard when he cries out, voice breaking around wordless shouts as Adrian methodically takes him apart.

“ _ Fuck _ , Trevor.” The dhampir breathes. It sounds almost reverential.

Sypha smiles at the look of resolve on Trevor’s face when he opens his mouth to some sort of witticism only to snap his jaw shut at a particularly well-timed thrust. He hides his face with a whine, rocking back with what little leverage he’s able to find on the balls of his feet. 

With a shudder and a gasp Trevor gives over to the pleasure, jerking unsteadily against the edge of the bed. Sypha can only stare as Adrian valiantly tries to hold on, managing only a couple of additional thrusts before he too is lost, spilling inside their third with a long, low groan.

Adrian falls forward with a languid sigh, notching his mouth against the back of Trevor’s shoulder and nuzzling his forehead into her knee. Sypha swipes his hair out of his eyes so that she can see both of their faces, stroking her fingers over the rise of Adrian’s cheekbone.

“Enjoy yourself?” Trevor asks, his voice husky through overuse.

“Very much. Thank you.” 

Adrian’s response is so oddly prim that it sets her laughing and draws the boys along with her into something a little giddy and silly and fond.

“Oh you’re a heavy bastard.” Trevor grumbles. “Get off me already.”

He exhales sharply when Adrian pulls off and out of him, wincing against the discomfort that intrudes on their afterglow. 

“Would you like me to do something about that?” She asks, the knowledge she’s picked up from books in the Hold prickling in green energy at her fingertips… but Trevor shakes his head, pushing up to lean in and steal himself a lingering kiss.

“Bath, then?” She asks.

Adrian flops onto his back beside them, chuckling to himself and scrubbing a hand over his face. “Let's save time and stay there next time.”

Trevor’s eyes flick down to the bed and then back up, frowning. “Wouldn’t have to change the sheets so often.”

"And whose fault is that?" Adrian shoots back. 

Trevor’s eyes roll skyward and he shoves at Adrian’s shoulder, letting his hand linger there and draw patterns in the sheen of sweat on his skin. "Yours, if you somehow missed it."

Adrian smirks up at her. "Was this not our dear Sypha's idea?" 

Trevor narrows his gaze and then turns it on her with a wicked smile. "So it was."

A sensible woman would recognise that there’s danger in having the two of them look at her like  _ that _ , but right now she can’t find it in herself to care.

  
  
  
  



End file.
